


Death and Creativity

by Fiannalover



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 3
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Gen, References to other Shin Megami Tensei Games, Set after Tokyo Mirage Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: With relationships between businesses being essential to the entertainment industry, the cast of Fortuna sets out to visit a studio owned by a peculiar woman.Fic for @HyphenZines (twitter/tumblr) Crossed Realms Zine
Kudos: 7





	Death and Creativity

“Alright everybody, hop in! Today, we are going on a trip to Megaten Studios, hee-ho!”

And so, with Maiko saying that in a way that made her kinda sound like an elementary school teacher taking her students on a class trip, Fortuna Entertainment went on this experience they already knew they would have.

* * *

Once they were already in the bus that was taking them to their destination, where some decently informal business meetings awaited, Itsuki asked, “So, what can you guys tell me about Megaten?”

“What? You don’t know anything about it!?” Tsubasa asked, incredulously.

“You have to be more responsible, Itsuki~! Don’t forget you’re my successor!” Maiko’s tease immediately followed.

“I have done my research, don’t worry. But, I thought that information from people that are in the industry would be worth more, you know.” He defended himself, before adding “I watched Persona 3 with Touma, it was pretty fun.”

“A great beginner spot!” Maiko once again piped in from the first row of the van she was driving, “Megaten’s crew are actually old friends of mine. Ms. Elizabeth was plenty of help with the whole Mirage situation, and is always a good partner, even if it has been a while since Fortuna last worked with her.”

“They helped with the Mirages, too? Interesting” Itsuki thought for a bit, and then a question reached his mind, “Oh, yeah. Kiria, you did a couple songs for them, right?”

“Not that many. But among them there was-”

“We’re heeeeeeere!” The ‘director’ once again interrupted, “Come on everyone, let’s go!”

* * *

“Pleased to meet you.” A pale, blond girl with an outfit carrying shades of dark blue and black circles, with gold spots in the middle of the later, greeted them, holding a thick, old book in her hands. In spite, or perhaps because, of its uniqueness, it suited her well, “Welcome to the Vel… Megaten Studios! Our Velvet Room is further in!”

“Oh, Elizabeth, sweetie, it has been so long! How have you been? I…”

As the guide catched up with their previous director, Fortuna’s actual leader whispered, “So, what should I know about Ms. Elizabeth?”

And thus, the round of gossiping began, “Some people say that she is the director of Megaten.” Yashiro said.

“Some say that she is only the second in command! I’ve heard stories of a super creepy long nosed man.” Mamori offered.

“Doesn’t that sound a bit off? Anyway, I’ve heard that the actual director is her older sister, an elegant and beautiful woman. Very Hollywood, if you ask me!” Eleanora suggested.

“My turn, my turn! The rumor mill says that lady Elizabeth gazes into the moon on clear nights, searching for someone that-”

“Hello, hello, my esteemed visitors. What are you all doing?”

With their host suddenly showing up in their midst once again, Tsubasa lost whatever composure she could possibly have, the rest of the crew similarly stunned to some effect over the shocking appearance, but still, Itsuki remained calm, “We were just talking about you. You look like a very interesting and organized person, Miss Elizabeth, so I wanted to know more about you.”

“My, my, my! I am but a humble elevator assistant, Mr. Director! No need to treat me as someone who presides over power, or anything like that. That is not me! Aaaaaaaat all.”

“Direc- Ah, Maiko told you that. Of course.” Itsuki realized, “But, just what do you mean by that?”

“Hum, how can I say this… I’ll tell you more some other time! Of course, my things have  **_nothing to do with your problems_ ** , so don’t worry about it!” She said, with her wording feeling important and meaningful to him, somehow. Like if someone else once experienced an event not unlike this, in a crossline between dreams and death “Anyway, come in. I’m giving you a full tour of the costume and make-up departments. You’ll have access to the official clothes!” She announced.

“... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?”

* * *

Grinning evilly, Eleanora approached her target, “Heeeeeeeeey, Yashirooooo. Why don’t you wear these clothes?”

“I’ve already used them on my Mirage Form. I fail to see the point, Eleanora.” Yashiro retorted, with his Yumizuki High uniform fitting in like a glove. “Besides, I believe these are much closer to what you’d consider ‘cool’, no?”

“Come ooooon! You’re no fun! Although, you’re right about that last part.” She complained, almost half-heartedly, while adjusting her blazer and accompanying layers of shirts, alongside the red tights and the hair extensions that were part of the look, “I gotta say though, just wearing these makes me feel Hollywood ready! I’m ready to work it on the red carpet!”

“Don’t say that next to Barry, Ellie. He’ll find some english classes to give you.” Kiria pointed out, with the warning sending a shiver through the blonde’s body. Sighing, the veteran Fortuna Member asked, “I already am used to wearing my hair in twintails like this. But does the image truly fit me?”

“It does, Kiria! You and Miss Rise are both very accomplished musicians. And you get better at being cute each day!” Mamori said, her natural cheerfulness bringing a lot of joy to a character that was almost opposite to that.

“Thank you, Mamori… Although, I must say, you make an interesting Alice to see…”

Finally getting out of the make-up room, Touma stretched a bit, flexing the decorations that adorned his shirtless body, “Haha, man, applying body paint is always a ton of work. But it feels super worth it! Come on, behold the Demi-Fiend!”

Although the work spent on him was certainly impressive, the rest of the team couldn’t help but feel the way that he showed off was almost a bit hilarious, “I’m not sure he’d behave like that, Touma. But you most certainly look good with it.” As the redhead smiled at Kiria’s compliment, the singer noticed, “Oh, here comes Tsubasa.”

Strutting forward confidently, Tsubasa took a deep breath. With her ensemble carrying knee-high boots, a jacket with conveniently placed hearts, a brown skirt and a necktie, she gave a thumbs-up and bubbly announced, “Alright, everyone! Let’s positive thinking!”

Silence ran through the room.

“Tsubasa…” Touma sheepishly pointed out, “You messed that up.”

“E-E-Eeeeeeeeeeeh?”

* * *

With his own clothes having long been out on, Itsuki watched the rest of the group. Having just finished some talks with Elizabeth and Maiko, he was content to just gaze from a distance.

He had let his hair grow for a while now, becoming fond of the fluffiness and color it carried when alongside Chrom. As a result, styling it so that a bang fell over his face didn't take that long. After that, the Gekkoukan High Uniform fit him like a glove.

“I’m sure I’ve told you already, but these clothes fit you well. They remind me of friends gone by…” Elizabeth said, joining him in watching over the rest of Fortuna.

“Friends… You mean, the cast of Persona 3?”

“Sure. More or less that.” She replied, still with her interesting nonchalance. But even then, her perceptive-ness shined through, “You’re thinking about something, no? This trip put some sort of doubt in you.”

“Gee, no need to call me out like that.” Itsuki half-heartedly complained, a silly smile coming from his business partner as a result, “It’s just that, the stories you put here, they feel similar, in a way. Except, my own experiences were more… light-hearted? I guess I feel self-conscious about that.”

“Even if that is the case, there is nothing wrong with being fun, right?” Elizabeth asked, “From my point of view… a Story needs to have some importance. Some theme! Whether that is death, the truth, or rebellion. So, tell me. What is the theme of your story?”

Thinking it over, Itsuki answered, “Creativity. Mine is a story about creativity.”

“Excellent-o! And that makes it as great as any other story!” Sighing, she looked at the distance for a bit, before flipping her book open, a blue magic circle opening behind her, and saying, "The story of death… I'm searching for someone, which I lost a long time ago. And so, from world to world I hop. I have to do something that person left for me to do. But before I leave, could you remind me of him?"

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth. Waiting for someone dear to you to return is something I understand well." He said, thinking of the small dragon that aided him, the shadowy prince, and all the others, "I'll do so to the best of my abilities." Itsuki agreed.

The power of the Wild Card… the Fool Arcana… and The World connected to it.

Grabbing the prop gun he was given, Itsuki pointed it to his own head and shouted, entering the character that entered his own heart and mind.

"Persona!"


End file.
